Chasing Sakura! 3
by strongblossom2012
Summary: Sakura Haruno 17 with pink hair and green eye's an working with a formula 1 team. with a loud mouth blonde as best friend, perv boss with a prude wife, crush on a brown hair raceing driver and a rude raceing driver called sasuke uchiha. she's gona have a hell of a ball.


_**XXXX PROLOGUE XXXX **_

"YOU SON OF A...**_figlio di puttana__!_**" That jerk in a yellow Ferrari just cut me up! "Yeah, that's right, you heard me, you **_testa di cazzo__!_**" I shout at him as he pulls into the petrol station opposite me. His window slides down."What the hell are you saying to me, you crazy bitch?"How dare he! He nearly squished my scooter and me to a pulp with his fancy car!"You nearly ran into me, you **_coglione__!_**" He gets out of his car, looking cross. "**_Cogli_**-what?" "**_Coglione!_** Dickhead!" I shout at him from across the street. "Why don't you speak in English?" he shouts back."Because we're in **BRAZIL _cretino__!_**" "I'm Brazilian! And thats no language I know!" he throws his hands up an in the , ok it's Italian, if he's going to be fussy about it. I always swear in italian. But that's beside the point!Oh no, he's coming over here!"You almost ran over me, you arsehole!" i plaster my angry face back on."That's better," he says sarcastically. "At least I can understand what you're saying to me, now."It's then that i notice he's quite good-looking...OH WHO AM I KIDDING HE LOOK'S LIKE A GREEK GOD!...pale skin with a tint of sun kiss, raven black hair in a shape as a chicken ass, eye's black as night but when you look close up it's a beautiful...cobble...stone...colour...NO! Don't get distracted, Sakura. Remember where you're at. And where I'm at is mightily annoyed. "You almost killed me!" "I didn't almost kill you," he scoffs. "Anyway, you didn't put your indicator on. How was I supposed to know you wanted to go over there?" He points to the petrol station."I did **SO** have it on! **_Va fanculo!_**" "What?" "**_Va fanculo__!_**"..."Did you just tell me to fuck off?" He looks incredulous."Ah, so you do speak Italian?" "Hardly any, but i know what that means. **_Va_ _se lixar__!_**"..."What?" "PISS OFF!" he says, angrily, and starts to cross the road back to his car."Piss off? Is that the best you can do?" He casts a look over his shoulder that implies he thinks im seriously deranged and then opens the door to his ferrari."HAY YOU!" i shout. "I HAVEN'T FINISHED!" "I have," he calls. "Get back here and give me an apology!" "A...A...AN a-apology...HAHAHAHAH!" He starts laughs."You owe me an apology. You almost scratched my car" He gets into his ferrari and slams the door."SILLY WOMAN DRIVER!" he shouts through the still-open window. "How dare you! You, you, you, **_STRONSO_**!" **(Translation: bastard. I hope you** **run out of petrol and get car-jacked!)** I scream after him cleverly realising he didn't fill his Ferrari with juice. but he can't hear me. he's long people. Argh!How dare he imply I can't drive! I'm still angry. Not angry enough to forgo my hotdog, mind. I pull out of the lay-by and cross the road to the petrol station,ignoring the stares from onlookers who witnessed our altercation,Stupid five-star hotel...It doesn't _do_ junk food, so I borrowed one of the team's scooters and sneaked out. I shouldn't have to sneak out, but I work in Hospitality and catering for a formula 1 team, and we don't _do_ junk food either. I'm supposed to be setting an example, but I'm American, ffor christ's can I live without it? Partly American, in any case. I was actually born in England. As for the rest of me, that's hot-blooded Italian. That's the side you just witnessed, there. I arrive at the hotel fifteen minutes later and my friend and colleague Ino is waiting on the front steps. She hisses at me to hurry. "Sorry!" I hiss back. "Had to run an urgent errand!" "Dosen't matter!" She beckons me towards her...It's then I catch a glimpse of a Yellow Ferrari...oh...PUCK! "Quick!" she urges, as my heart sinks. I knew I recognised him from somewhere. He's a driver...A raceing driver."The rumours must be true," she says, gleefully pushing me into the lobby. And at that moment, I see the Ferrari Fucker walking in the direction of the hotel bar with the team boss. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS SIGNING WITH THE TEAM!" Ino squeaks as i dive behind a potted palm , Damn, Fuck, Tits. Not even Italian is gona cut it this time!My name is Sakura Haruno im 17 with pink hair and green eye's an working with a formula 1 team I have a loud mouth blonde that is my best my life has gone from Bad to worse to "**HELL!**"...**as you can see!**


End file.
